Fomorians
The Fomorians were an ancient race of warlike Supernaturals whose origins lie with the primordial forces of Chaos. A semi-aquatic race that first appeared in the annals of history in the waters around England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland, the ancient Fomorians were a scourge to everyone until an alliance spearheaded by the Celtic Pantheon soundly defeated them and drove them back to wherever they had come from. Facts: -The origins of the Fomorians remain murky and shrouded in mystery. They are clearly creatures born of Chaos, since their bodies are known to undergo horrible mutations and they develop a quick resistance to Magickal defenses given time. -As if that wasn't enough of a giveaway, the Fomorians were also masters of Chaos Magicks. -The Fomorians first arose from the sea and were said to be able to breath water, at least for a limited time. Fomorians bear a resemblance to the Primordials, although to date there is no solid connection linking the two. -Strangely, the Fomorians only ever attempted to invade the lands of what today is known as the British Isles. -The lasting taint of the Fomorians is said to lie over the land of Ireland and Scotland to this day, allowing non-Fomorian practitioners of Chaos Magick a boost in power. This is supposed to be the reason why Chaos is such a popular Craft among Celtic Witches. -The Fomorians were a highly mutagenic race. Some of them were quite monstrous, while others were beautiful and could even pass for human (as long as one didn't look at them too closely). Stranger still, some of the mythological stories recount how some of the Celtic Gods married and interbred with powerful members of the Fomorians? -Like most creatures born from Chaos, the Fomorians were strong and powerful, but disorganized and undisciplined. -After years of simmering warfare, the Celtic Gods and their allies drove the Fomorians back into the sea where they are reported to survive to this day, living in deep underwater communities around the British Isles. -While the Celtic Gods may have lost much of their original influence in the British Isles, the Fomorians have found out the hard way that they still cannot return to the surface world. The Gaelic Church, the Celtic wing of old Christendom and the Order of Priests, is fully aware of their existence and the resident Crusader Forces have no qualm about squashing these ancient Chaos creatures should they rear their ugly heads above the waves once more. -The Fomorions know they cannot return to the surface world en masse. However, they have been known to send out raiding parties to murder and plunder remote sections of the countryside if they feel they can get away with it. During the First and Second World Wars, several raiding parties of Fomorions operated largely unopposed in the outer moors and lochs of the British Isles until the war ended and the Church could turn its gaze to the raiding monstrosities. -There is an apocryphal story within the Church that it was not serpents that St. Patrick drove out from Ireland, but a returning wave of Fomorions who thought they could return to Ireland now that the Celtic Gods were losing sway. Video: Category:Chaos Category:Celtic Category:Knights Of The Round Category:Lords Of The Congregation Category:Fenian Brotherhood